


他唇之下

by huamutu



Category: MakeS: おはよう 私のセイ | MakeS: Ohayou Watashi no Sei (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huamutu/pseuds/huamutu
Summary: 除夕
Relationships: Sei/You
Kudos: 6





	他唇之下

当除夕夜里第一声爆竹炸响时，Sei正好从你的胯骨处抬起头，哑声询问:“可以吗？”  
你背靠在浴缸里，仰头看着天花板，浴室里的水蒸气慢慢上升，汇集在墙顶，白雾滚动，茫茫一片。  
你没有说可以，也没有说不可以，身上原本宽大的白衬衣被水浸透了，贴在皮肤上有些湿闷。  
浴缸底还蓄有一浅层温水，缸壁的坚硬触感与捧着你臀侧的手的温厚截然不同。在这个不算太大的空间内仍能隐约听见外头爆竹的劈啪作响。  
你的思绪在这一刻忽然有些飘忽，想着:你是怎么躺到这浴缸里来的？  
时间回到你洗澡前，可能是由于傍晚小睡时做了噩梦，你在拿衣服时竟鬼使神差地将睡裙换成了Sei的一件白衬衫，没错，就是那件名字骚包得很的“性感套装”。  
你像做贼一样飞快的捧着衬衫溜进浴室，把脸埋入衬衫中深吸一口气浅淡香甜的丁香花味萦绕在鼻端，让你在安心之余又有些窃喜:能和Sei一起过除夕，真是太好了。  
洗完澡后，照例是Sei为你吹头发的。卧室里暖气开得很足，你坐在床边，衬衣袖子长过指尖，下摆也盖住腿根，仿佛中规中矩。  
Sei拿着吹风机推门进来，目光扫过你，白皙的耳垂立刻染上一层浅粉。他的视线从你身上挪开，轻咳一声，问道:“怎么穿我的衣服？”  
你眨眨眼睛，尽量让自己显得无辜，指着满床散乱的衣物，说:“我的衣服还在收嘛，太乱了，难得找，只好先借你的凑合凑合咯。”  
Sei抿抿唇，没再说什么，站在你面前，修长的手指拨弄着你的头发，动作轻柔，伴随着吹风机并不很吵的呜呜声，暖烘烘的气氛里，你就觉得大脑渐渐的有些昏沉。  
Sei看着眼前的女孩:眼睛眯起，已经快闭上了，小脑袋一点一点的。她穿着自己的衬衣，脖颈粉白，锁骨纤细，从他的角度看去，有一片盈润隐没在没扣好的前襟，两条腿光光的垂在床边…他的喉结滚了一下。指尖摸到你半干的头发，Sei闭了闭眼，努力让自己的注意力集中在你的发丝上。  
迷迷糊糊间，有个熟悉的清润声音在叫你:“别睡啊，床上的衣服还没收完呢。”你一把将那人推开，嘟囔道:“别吵别吵…”那声音又追了上来，语气里多了一丝无奈:“哎，不是还说要一起守岁的么？”  
还没等你反应过来，手腕处便传来轻微的疼痛，你一个激灵张开眼，就看见Sei拖着你的手，亮出雪白的犬齿，笑得一脸人畜无害。  
你瞥见自己腕上那个颇为齐整的滚圆牙印，窝火道:“你属狗的啊？！”他抖出两只毛茸茸的犬耳，脑袋凑过来:“乱讲，我明明是属千日红的。”你毫不客气地揉上那两只软软垂落的耳朵，斜睨着他说:“哦，千日红还长狗耳朵哦？”Sei乖乖地任你搓他，眼睛亮亮的，露出少年才会有的狡黠笑容:“你再看看这是什么耳朵？”你定睛看去，犬耳不知何时成了尖尖立起的猫耳，你气结，干脆把他的头发也通通扒乱，道:“会变耳朵了不起哦，猪年最后一天你怎么不长个猪耳朵呢？”他一把捉住你作乱的双手，只手扣住，压在你的膝头，居高临下道:“哼，倒是不知道今儿厨房里是哪只鼠年的小耗子在偷吃我的食材！”你被他制住，不禁瑟缩了一下，又壮胆似的嚷嚷:“干、干嘛啦，不就是吃你一点材料嘛…”Sei眯了眯眼，浅紫眸子里的竖瞳显得有些危险:“我也没干嘛啊，不过是…变次猫儿捉捉某只小耗子罢了。”  
他的脸离你好近，并且又越来越近的趋势，你看着他略微上挑的眼尾，亚洲人特有的蒙古褶下，是鸦羽般纤长的睫毛。  
你有些不自在地偏过头，不去与他对视。  
Sei仍在逼近，他的气息很沉，飘飘浮浮地荡在你耳侧:“说说吧，欠了我的食材怎么还？”说着，手心在你的膝弯处缓缓摩挲。  
你还在强自嘴硬:“反、反正不用肉偿就对了！”顿了顿，又威胁道:“床上都是我的衣服呢，你要是敢……”话还没说完，你就被他打他横抱起。Sei丝毫不理会你的张牙舞爪，径直走入浴室内。  
浴室内的热气还未散去，暖黄色的浴霸刺得你眯起眼睛，在你适应过来前，你就已经被Sei放入浴缸。  
你家的浴缸并不太大，要装下你和撑在你上方的Sei就只剩少许空余。缸里剩了点干净的热水，躺进去不会很冷，身上的衣物迅速吸水。与此同时，扰乱你心神的，还有咬住你耳垂的Sei的唇齿。你的腿被Sei的长腿牢牢压住，兼之他又箍住你的手和腰，轻而易举地便叫你动弹不得。  
你不能挣扎，只好老实的去回应他压下来的吻。他擒住你的唇瓣，舌尖在其上流连一番，便过来撬开你的齿关，长驱直入，攻城掠池时偏又要勾着你的舌同他纠缠。  
等他终于从你的唇上离开时，你已是微微呼气，略显缺氧。  
Sei轻啄着你的下颚，又是一阵微痒，他的鼻尖蹭着你的脖颈，嘴唇已经来到了锁骨的中心，他抬头深深看你一眼，就开始咬那衬衣扣子。  
湿湿的布料被Sei的动作牵动，与你的皮肤摩擦，他滚烫的呼吸随着纽扣的打开喷在你裸露的肌肤上，激起你微微的颤栗。  
一颗…两颗…他的动作明明不快，却让你们的呼吸都更加急促。他扣住你手腕的手松开了，指尖顺着你的掌纹向上爬，触到你的指缝，穿过去，又一次紧紧扣住。少年的手盈润修长，骨节分明，好像玉质的瘦竹。  
四颗…五颗…Sei的鼻尖蹭过你的肚脐，让你忍不住收紧腹部，轻哼出声。他用牙齿咬住你衣摆，微湿的刘海扫过你腰侧，你的躯体便暴露在浴室饱满的水汽中，也暴露在Sei的灼灼视线下。  
他在看你，你也在看他。  
他的衣物早已褪去，肌肉有力而不夸张，在光影的衬托下，显出优美的线条，仿佛一尊可以传世的雕像。  
他在安静地亲吻你。  
以唇舌探寻每一处细节，从上到下，耳根，脖颈，锁骨，胸乳，肋下，再到小腹。湿热的舌舐过，像一道初生的太阳在迤行。他是这样的轻柔而从容，却让你觉得，凡是他所过之处，都有一片烈火在皮肤下闷闷燃烧。  
最后，他停在你的胯骨，咬了一口。  
“啊！”突如其来的痛意让你忍不住轻呼出声，随即体内又升起一种奇异的微小电流，有莫名的情绪在翻腾。  
恍然间，你隐约听见爆竹炸开的声音，时间回到这一刻，Sei双颊微红，呼吸渐沉，嗓音喑哑的这一刻。  
所有的念头都在一瞬间涌起，又在一瞬间消逝，留下的只有呐喊着的深沉的欲火。你的声音有点抖:“其实你不用勉……”他几乎是立刻就再次低下头去，鼻尖隔着纯棉的布料一顶，又让你打着哆嗦哼出一声。他的吻落在你的腿根，轻轻吮吸，回答含含糊糊却透着毋庸置疑的坚决:“不勉强。”一阵酥麻伴随着他的舔吻从体表传到身体更深的地方，你的内裤褪下时，浅蓝已有一片洇成深蓝色，连着一抹牵牵绊绊的银丝。  
你看不见你身下的情形，但Sei捧着你臀的手的升温却让一切都不言而喻。  
他的目光锁在那里，一动不动，无比专注。  
你觉得有些羞耻，扭着身体想要合拢双腿，他却用小臂压住，声音哑而沉:“别动。”他的眸色变得很深，像是盛了盛夏气息包覆着正在酝酿的暴风雨，溽热，暗潮汹涌。  
然后，他张口包住那片湿谷。  
明明你眼里有光有雾，身体也有些被浴缸咯着，缸底的水微微起伏，他的鼻尖顶住你的大腿内侧，可此刻，你的感官全集中到了那人的唇下。  
Sei的舌尖柔软而灵活，轻巧地拨开一片隐秘，舌苔微糙的触感滑过，就让你的喘息骤然加速。他的唇一点点啄过每一处起伏，烫得吓人，仿佛想将你身体的每一寸都烙上他的痕迹。你浑身都使不上劲，像一条枯河上的鱼，急促地吐息。Sei的犬牙蹭过那粒小核，舌勾着它缠转，电流顺着尾椎骨一阵一阵地向上蹿，逼出你清晰的呻吟。  
再往下，他探入那最脆弱的幽径。  
你因为害羞不敢往下看，但你知道，他在那道细缝边缘顶弄，稍加了力道吮吸。  
滚石滑落，兵荒马乱，快感升腾，你溃不成军。  
Sei的手安抚似的托着你的臀摩挲，可舌尖渐渐开始推开内壁的模仿交合的动作又不停地刺激着你，他滚烫的唇啄啄磨磨，在敏感的软肉研磨，你甚至能听见他唇齿吮吸，舌尖进出时勾起的粘稠水声。  
你控制不了自己肌肉的收缩，控制不了自己体内涌出的热流，也控制不了自己一遍遍带了哭腔地叫着Sei的名字。于是你放任自己痉挛，放任自己沉沦，好像是感情的沟壑再被现实的感官确定后需要用肉体的欲望将其填平一样。  
即使Sei是第一次为你这样做，他的技巧却控制得极好，准确地将你卡在液化和气化的临界点。  
所以，他再次从你腿间抬首时，你半睁着雾蒙蒙的眼睛，看着他变得嫣红且闪着水光的薄唇，带了点挣扎地哀求:“别走……”Sei的目光从你潮红的脸上移开，扫过你圆润的肩头，微微颤抖的胸乳，两粒红梅早已挺立，仿佛无言的邀请。他的呼吸又重了几分，下身胀痛更甚，视线移回你的腿间——你一定不知道那里的景色有多诱人:开口无意识地张合，溢出的透明液体悬悬欲坠，几乎让他舍不得离开。本能使他又一次低头，唇覆上去温柔舔吻，将液体勾入口中，酥酥然让你的喉头泄出一声带了命令的喘息:“Sei…嗯！不、不许走……”  
“好……”他的嗓音低哑，已是微湿的碎发与水润殷红如血的唇让他比平时多了几分性感，他念着你的名字，仿佛郑重的许诺:“我不走……我会一直陪着你的…”说着，发烫的掌心顺着你的腰线攀上来，揉住你的浑圆，指尖摁压着刺激娇弱的顶端，让酥麻感延伸到你的头皮。  
Sei有些狂乱地噬咬着你的唇，像是想将你拆吃落腹般地亲吻，带着初春的季节性情绪，挺身而入。  
节奏转变得太快:上一刻，他还流连在你湿泞的细缝间，温柔得像一行情诗，这一刻，他就毫无保留地没入，推开层层皱褶，坚硬炽热的凹凸密密实实的挤过你的内壁，撞出你差点断在喉头的呻吟。  
你不知道自己在如何讲他吸附、绞紧，你只觉得他挺进来的一瞬，你的意识就全乱了，好像在几秒内从高崖翻落，脑中空白一片，颤抖着渗出更多液体……  
他的唇间带着你体液的味道吻着你，下身的速度却加快，一下一下顶入，没有什么规律，只是一次次将你贯穿，像深海一刻不停的强烈地震，涯与涯的密合，你被他顶得上气不接下气，熟透即将崩塌的自我感觉，摩擦和挤压带来无语伦比的快感，同时也在昭示着这个少年真真切切的存在。  
“啊！Sei…嗯、嗯啊……慢，哈啊、慢点……”你的呻吟一出口，便被情潮打得湿透，随着他的动作 ，一句一句高高抛起，一句一句沉沉坠落……肉体的碰撞和炮竹的劈啪声渐渐重叠，你的意识全然不受控制，仿佛有什么东西即将崩溃，轰然作响，而你只能在震颤中感受这失控的一切……  
当所有都回归沉寂时，你感觉有温热的气息笼上你的耳垂，是谁在喃喃低语:“明年…也要一起守岁啊…”  
你困得睁不开眼，小拇指微微勾了勾他的。  
就像有些事，是Sei仍旧未知，而你也不会再说的，比如今天下午那个有关Sei失忆的噩梦，或好或坏，或虚或实，纵使他一无所知，但一切都已经过去。而你会在心底最深的角落，盖一幢小屋，不为住人，不为收物只为深藏那温柔的秘密，每晚安睡前，偶尔想起这些旧事，知道所有的风波都已平定，好几程惊涛骇浪后，你还能与那个叫做Sei的少年拥被而眠，轻舟梦里。  
这就够了。  
“那么，Sei，新年里我这只小耗子，也要请你多加关照呀！”

Fin.


End file.
